


Second Man

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: "Du wirst niemals die Jury überzeugen können das die Nummer eins nicht wusste was die Nummer 2 tat."





	Second Man

3.7/3.8

"Du wirst niemals die Jury überzeugen können das die Nummer eins nicht wusste was die Nummer 2 tat." Ließ Harvey den Satz in einer Diskussion mit Jessica fallen und holte mich erneut auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Und dieser war nicht schön. Ihr Stimmen gingen langsam unter, ich hörte ihnen nicht mehr zu und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und lehnte mein Kinn auf meiner Brust ab. Ich atmete tief durch und setzte mich anschließend wieder gerade hin. Mein Herzschlag wurde langsam schneller, ich spürte ihn in meiner Brust und fing an ihn in meinen Ohren zu hören. Meine Atmung wurde kürzer und ich zwinkerte mehrmals mit meinen Augen um zu verhindern das meine Sicht sich weiter verschleierte.

Um mich abzulenken, wollte ich mich wieder in das Gespräch mit einklinken oder zumindest wissen worum es ging aber es blieben bloß vereinzelt Wörter hängen. 

Meine Atmung versuchte ich unauffällig zu halten, während es mir halt gab,mich auf der Lehne auf der ich seit Anfang der Konversation saß, zu stützen. Mit meinen Händen die anfingen zu zittern, löste ich meine Kravatte ein Stück und sah in Richtung Boden bevor ich angestrengt ausatmete und Richtung Fenster sah. Ich brauchte irgendwas an dem ich mich gedanklich festhalten konnte um aufzuhören die Gedanken durch meinen Kopf rasen zu lassen aber die Sätze von Jessica und Harvey die immer noch durch den Raum hallten machten es nahezu unmöglich. 

"Harvey." Unterbrach Jessica ihn aber er ließ das nicht zu und führte mit lauter Stimme fort. "Harvey" Versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal, während mir auffiel das sie ihren Blick besorgt auf mir liegen hatte. "Lass mich ausreden." Harvey hatte sich so lange zurückgehalten. Erneut versuchte ich mich gerade aufzusetzen und weiter unauffällig Luft zu holen, obwohl ich mich fühlte als sei ich vor wenigen Sekunden einen Marathon gelaufen. 

Meine Hand legte ich auf mein Herz und versuchte mir einzureden das alles gut wird. Das alles gut ist. Das ich in Ordnung bin. Das wir alle in Ordnung sind aber es waren Gedanken gegen Gedanken. 

Von der Lehne stand ich auf, woraufhin Jessica Harvey erneut unterbrach und Harvey seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richtete. Er stoppte mit seiner Aussage und kam auf mich zu.

Verängstigt sah ich ihm in die Augen."Du bist okay, Mike. Es ist alles gut." Seinen Hände legte er an meine Oberarme und sah mir in die Augen. Mit dem Verstecken meiner schnellen Atmung hatte ich aufgehört und war angefangen unregelmäßig nach Luft zu schnappen. "Schau mich an." Mein Blick war von ihm abgewichen. "Hey, Mike. Ich bin hier. Alles ist gut." Ich versuchte den Blickkontakt mit Harvey zu halten und bekam anschließend bloß ein. "Wasser,bitte." Heraus.

Sicht Harvey 

Mike zitterte am ganzen Körper während wir das Büro verließen und langsam den Flur hinunter zu meinem gingen. "Immer weiter atmen, Mike." Meine rechte Hand hatte ich stramm um seinen Oberarm gelegt und wollte die unangenehme Situation schnellstmöglich hinter mich bringen. 

"Ich bekomm keine Luft." Ich antwortete nicht und quälte ihn damit über den Flur an Donna vorbei in mein Büro, in dem er sich setzten konnte, während ich ihm ein Glaß mit Wasser füllte. 

Das kalte Glas legte ich ihm in die Hand und umschloss es ebenfalls mit meiner um ihn davon abzuhalten auf meine Couch zu tropfen. "Langsam." Mike verschluckte sich  weshalb ich das Glaß bei Seite stellte und ihm eine Hand in den Nacken lehnte während er sich nach vorne beugte und panisch hustete. "Hey." Versichtig strich ich mit dem Daumen die Seite seines Halses ab und wartete darauf das er sich wieder aufsetzte. "Tut mir lied." Murmelte er beschämt. "Dir muss nichts leid tun." Erneut reichte ich ihm das Glas Wasser und sah von oben auf ihn herab. Seine Hände zuckten unregelmäßig während er da saß und auf den Tisch vor sich sah.

"Weißt du was es getriggert hat?" Unwissend schüttelte Mike den Kopf und sah beschämt auf seine Hände. Das war nicht das erste Mal und es war jedes Mal anders. "Brauchst du irgendwas?" Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf bevor ich eine Träne in seinem Augenwinkel sah, um den Tisch herum ging, neben ihn Platz nahm und ihn an mich heran zog. Mir meiner rechten Hand hielt ich seine Hand gegen meine Brust und hörte ihn Schluchzen. Ebenfalls hörte Donna es und sah mit traurigem Blick in den Raum während sie die Tür schloss. "Ich hab dich, alles wird gut."


End file.
